


glimpses of you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi just wants to luv Suga, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the time Daichi first fell in love
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Sawamura Daichi & Azumane Asahi
Kudos: 5





	glimpses of you

He still remembers the first time he saw him. Daichi remembers the feeling of his heart leaping into his throat and the sound of a laugh. He remembers more of a feeling, rather than an actual image, but there’s enough to hold a place in his heart as something special.

Daichi remembers the pale blue sky and the breeze that had ruffled Sugawara’s hair. Suga had been standing beside the open window with his mouth open in a laugh, a sound Daichi still remembers, three years later. It had made Daichi freeze and stare, but someone was behind him and he forced himself to take a step. Then Sugawara had looked at him and when Daichi saw his eyes, he could’ve sworn they had stars in them. Across the classroom they had locked eyes, but the moment had passed too soon because someone was pushing past Daichi. Curiously, Sugawara also seemed to have an interest in him. When Daichi found that he wasn’t stealing glances, it was Suga who would peek at him. 

He fell even further and harder when he watched him play volleyball for the first time. Whenever Sugawara played he seemed to play with a fluidity and ease, that seemed to be mirrored whenever he joined the court in the other players. And Daichi loved him for that.

Soon the spring turned to summer and Daichi fell into an easy friendship with Sugawara and Asahi Azumane, a tall wing spiker with long hair. The long glances from both boys didn’t stop however, even with their platonic friendship. But Daichi found his friendship with the two other boys pleasant, even though his heart tended to hurt more often. Sometimes he saw the way other girls looked at Sugawara and he couldn’t blame them. But deep inside, he felt a pang that, as time passed, that pang morphed into a deeper ache. 

“You should tell him.” Asahi looked at Daichi.

“I don’t have anything to tell him.” Daichi didn’t look at Asahi, who sighed and leaned against the wall beside the club room lockers. Daichi pulled his gym shirt over his head and placed his folded street clothes into the cubicle

“I think he feels the same.” Asahi frowned and looked at the floor. “He looks at you the same way I see you look at him.”

Daichi laughed and slapped Asahi’s shoulder. “I don’t look at him like anything. He’s just a friend.” He turned and strolled out the door. “Come on, we’re going to be late for practice.”

\---------

Sugawara grinned at Daichi from across the court. “Nice receive.” he called.

Daichi felt a warmth spread through his chest as he smiled back at Suga. As he jogged back to the water bottles he catches Asahi giving him a pointed look. Daichi waves him off and takes a sip of water.


End file.
